My Hare Harry
by llMelpomene
Summary: As the only Wizard left, in the world, Harry joins Ouran High School hoping for a peaceful year where he can fade into the background...too bad Harry never learned how to not draw attention to himself! It's a Harry/Hunny fic so be warned will be slash!
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

**Warning: **This will be a Harry/Hunny fic. and Hunny will be in charge.

- Also Harry will be the only wizard in this story.

* * *

_**Saying Goodbye  
**_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood empty of any witch or wizard, the frames still of moving portraits and the kitchen shelves sat bare. There was a quietness that was only broken by the creaking of the moving staircases as they slowly swayed in place.

Except for the Great Hall where one solitary Wizard child sat on the floor, staring at the fading sky. Fading but not into darkness. No the sky was fading away and cracking revealing gaps of a arched ceiling that had not been seen in a great many years.

Harry looked around the room and felt despair. Everything had changed, leaving behind only skeletal fragments of memory that could never be whole again. For three years this had been his home. His true home and there was nothing he could do to stop it from crumbling around him.

Harry had just finished his third year of Hogwarts. Things were looking up for him. He found a dogfather who cared for him. Who one day could be cleared of his charges, if they could capture Peter Pettigrew otherwise known as Wormtail, and hopefully live together one day. But then the unthinkable had happened.

While everyone had been frantic over Sirius Black, escaped convict from Azkaban, another unknown prisoner who had escaped with the help of his family had been helping Voldemort all year. Barty Crouch Jr. had broken his father's Imperius Curse and had his father locked in a trunk while he took over for him. Barty, posing as his father, filed for a leave of absence and went to find his former master, Voldemort. And find him he did. They waited for Harry to return home to carry out their evil plot.

Harry had been home for a week when it happened. They had come for him, in the dead of the night. Broken through the wards, quite easily in fact. Turns out no one in that home ever loved him…or even cared if he lived or died.

The Death Eater that came that night took them all to Little Hangleton's graveyard, tied Harry up to Tom Riddle's gravestone. Voldemort's father. They took his blood and made him watch old Voldemort be re-born. Voldemort then let the death Eaters who helped resurrect him kill his family, forcing Harry to watch. Afterwards he had called his Death Eaters using the Dark Mark and when they were all gathered he released Harry for a duel…Harry never expected to live past the night.

Harry could still remember everything from that night. It seemed seared into his brain. The way the Death Eaters circled him. The perverted white of Voldemort's skin. The feel of the knife as Barty Crouch pulled his face to the side and sliced a shallow two inch line on his neck.

"Don't worry little Potter, I won't kill you here, My Lord will want that honor." Barty had whispered as he collected his blood. Harry shuddered as he remembered the sick feel of Barty's tongue drag across the cut…to help stop the blood flow he had said.

The death of his family had been horrific to watch. They did not go quietly. Finally the duel between Voldemort and him began. When Harry's charm had connected with Voldemort's killing curse they had all been surprised when their wands connected in an amazing beam of light. Apparently brother wands, wands with the same cores, won't work against each other.

That's when it happened. Across the world seers from the magical world, from every race, be it wizard or goblin, from Vampire to Veela… all froze in place or sat up in their beds and had the exact same prophesy at the exact same time in every language. Harry had no idea of this, since none at the graveyard had been seers but he had been later told it went like so…

As the Sun rises, so shall your rule fall.

My children of power, I gifted authority

And received wickedness

As the Sun rises, my gifts will scorch

And all will be judged

As the Moon sets, your rule shall begin

My children of earth, it is time

As the Moon sets, my beloved one

Will be left behind

My children of earth, guard Emeralds

Who will tell of what had been.

And what could be…

Again Harry didn't know of this prophesy and as Harry's arm began to shake from holding the connection, the golden beam suddenly began to flicker and die. Voldemort had laughed and ordered his Death Eaters back, throwing another Killing curse his way…well he had yelled the words anyways and thrown his arm the right way…but nothing had happened.

Stunned Voldemort had tried again and again; it might have been funny if he hadn't been trying to kill Harry. "What have you done!" Voldemort screamed at him, wild raged filled eyes had looked at him in disbelief "Kill him!"

But when the Death Eaters fired curses at him nothing happened and as they moved in to physically grab him it was as if they all stumbled and fell face first to the ground. Some were lucky enough to land on their side but the Dark Lord wasn't one of them…At this point Harry wondered if he had gone mad from torture and this was some strange hallucinating coping mechanism.

Some Death Eaters were cursing him and others were crying out to in fear to Voldemort asking him what was happening. Harry would have liked to have known too. Just as Harry realized that maybe he should make a run for it or try to stun them…because these men might be evil but he didn't think he could kill them, for Merlin's sakes he was only 13, they all started to glow.

Harry watched as the Death Eaters bodies glowed like firebugs, flicking on and off, faster and faster, little lights of different colors coming up off their bodies, rising up and swirling up towards the sky, and then…they burst into a million little pink lights. Swirling up and seeming to be carried away by the non-excitant wind.

Shock must have set in then. The kidnapping, the torture, watching his relatives die in front of his eyes, witnessing the re-birth of his enemy, dueling and losing only to have his enemy and his followers fall before him and then burst into lights around him...it was too much. Too much.

Harry gazed at the remains of his relatives. The only blood related family he had was dead now, and he didn't know if he felt any remorse over it. Harry thought about leaving but he couldn't leave their bodies here…could he, should he find help and come back. What if he couldn't remember the way back? His body hurt; maybe he should rest a bit…

Dobby the house elf found him as the sun was coming up, sitting in the same place as he had been for hours unable to decide what to do or even really think. Somehow Dobby had known where he was and forced Harry to his feet. He had taken Harry to the goblins where they treated his injuries.

Harry slept for 14 hours straight but it took him 24 hours to respond to anyone and ask why he was with the goblins and not the wizards.

That's when they told him, everything had changed. Magic itself had rebelled against the evil of wizards. No longer would it allow its blessed children to use its gifts for greed and bigotry. Voldemort resurrection must have been the last grain of rice to tip the scale. Coming back to life like he had…well Voldemort had severely pissed off the laws of magic and nature.

So that night every wizard and witch had been judged. Those who had used magic to gain power over those weaker than themselves, to subjugate and torture the magical creatures of the world had their bodies taken by magic, to become one with the earth's magic once again.

Those who had been innocent in life found themselves with new lives. They had been turned Muggle by magic. Their memories modified so that they believed themselves to have always been Muggle. Whole new business had had appeared overnight. The Chang's Technology corporation, The Malfoy's financial Business (run by Miss Malfoy after the death of her husband, shot to death…tragic), the Bones Legal Law firm, The Weasley's family run hardware store to name a few of the newly magical made business.

"You're lying. It's not true!" Harry had raged. He had snarled at them and cried out. Demanded that they take him to Hogwarts, to the Weasleys, to Dumbledore, to his godfather, Sirius Black.

"They won't remember you." They had tried to explain. "It's all gone; you are the only wizard left with any knowledge of the magical world."

Harry hadn't believed them till they had taken him to a Muggle school. They had found where one of his friends now went. Harry watched as Ron, his best friend for three years, got off a Muggle school bus and headed inside. He had passed by Harry, not even giving him a glance, too busy talking with another Muggle about how he hadn't really studied for the math test that day…Harry had run back to the car where they were waiting for him, tears falling freely. Finally convinced that everyone he cared about was gone to him.

It had taken Dobby's frantic worried pleas two days to convince Harry to eat anything, three to get him talking again. And four to convince him that they would care for him and that he would always be provided for. That he was not as alone as he thought himself. Harry really loved that elf for all he had done for him.

And so that is how Harry found him-self at Hogwarts, clearing out and packing everything to move out. Most magical schools could still be used but Hogwarts had been a special case. It turns out that the only way Hogwarts was able to still stand after all this time, without constant upkeep which the Ministry had not wanted to provide for, was by Wizardry magic.

Each year as the students came, they unknowingly gave a small bit of their magic to help keep the castle up. Without new wizards and witches coming in the castle had been slowly drained of magic and was falling apart…

"Mr. Potter, we need to leave soon…the stairs are starting to fall." Griphook advised as came into the Hall.

"Are you sure there is nothing being left behind?"

In an odd show of tenderness, for a goblin, Griphook laid a hand on the young boys arm.

"Yes, the castle has stopped hiding things for weeks now; there are no more moving rooms or changing hallways. Everything has been mapped and checked; it was just the basement that needed clearing today anyways and that area was barely used except for dormitories and the potions lab."

Harry nodded his understanding but he felt rooted to the spot. 'No yet' his mind whispered. But Griphook was already tugging him out the door. And as Harry stepped out into the hallway the sound of thunder reached him and he felt the ground shake.

"One of the higher staircases giving out." Griphook informed him.

"Will it all come down, then" Harry asked, his voice strained with the vision of his Hogwarts in ruins.

"Hard to say, Hogwarts was infused with magic, can't know till the last is gone what is solid and what was only supported by magic."

'The last of wizard magic gone' Harry thought feeling the acids in his stomach churn and his body tighten.

Stepping out into the mid-day sun Harry had to hold back a scream. 'This can't be happening, I'm not ready.' his mind insisted. If it weren't for Griphook he would have stayed in the Gryffindor tower, curled up in his bed, waiting to see if the tower fell with him in it. He might have wanted it to after everything that had happened.

"Harry, it's been decided that we would allow you to choose which tribe you would like to stay with till the schools start up again." Seeing the downcast eyes and tightening of the lips, Griphook sighed and stopped their walk down the path, to turn the wizard boy towards him.

"I know things are hard for you right now My Lord..."

"Don't call me that!" Harry hissed trying to free Griphooks hold on him"

"But you are our Lord, Harry. You are the Lord of Magic, accept it. Magic choose you, the only none magical being to still wield magic! It's up to you to do with it as you wish now, My Lord."

"There could be others out there, we don't know how this works, the Veelas still..."

"Hold their charm, looks and are still able to change forms, but even the full blooded Veelas have notice a change in their powers. Magic for us has become wilder, a careful dance to hold onto control. No you My Lord, you are they only true holder of magic now. It tames itself for your use."

Harry cursed as he felt tears fall down his cheeks, he had thought they had dried up, but the emotions had been stirred up again as he faced walking away from Hogwarts possibly for the last time.

"You are not alone…Harry, you are now ours, ours to protect and raise. Wherever you choose to call your home the magical beings there will know of you. The spirits of the forest would see you safely home, the creatures of the sea would guide you through storms and even the dragons would welcome you to their nest as one of their hatchling."

"I know. I know." Harry wiped away the tears and this time urged Griphook to continue on.

As they reached the gate and the car waiting in front Harry turned one last time to look at Hogwarts, his home…He thought he heard the faint sound of thunder…another staircase giving out.

"Come Harry" Griphook beckoned from the back of the car. The driver stood waiting also to the side, holding the door open for him. A tall man who was apparently a demon, Harry couldn't tell which kind though.

As the door closed on his side Harry Potter, past Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizardry World, Gryffindor Golden Boy and present Lord of Magic spotted one of the towers pointed roofs cave in on itself. As if to prove he had no choice but to leave, Hogwarts days had ended.

* * *

Later that day Harry could be found between two Vampires fussing over his appearance.

"No, No! Jacqueline, this color would look wonderful with his eyes!" Maria gushed excitedly.

"But that's too plain!" Jacqueline protested.

As they went back and forth, Harry couldn't help but smile a bit; they reminded him of the Gryffindor girls arguing over what to wear out. They always seemed to argued over clothes. Course he had never been at the center of it.

Today he was to have dinner with the Vampire clan station in London, along with the Lycans, Veelas, goblins, sirens, demons and some other representatives he couldn't remember. They would be going over territories and divisions of now empty magical lands. Without the Ministry hording it, it was surprisingly easy coming to agreements. There seemed to be room enough for all communities so far to live in comfort. There were even talks of working out migration patterns and allowing neutral zones for forests to replenish themselves.

And while Harry was happy that the magical beings were finally enjoying full rights and freedoms, he couldn't help but feel slightly sick of the whole matter. These were lands, that not even a year ago belonged to wizards and witches, being divided up amongst them.

But Harry never voiced how hard it was for him to hear these preceding. He knew if he did, they would most likely stop and wait for him to decide what to do with the land. Harry honestly couldn't imagine what else could be done with it. Nor did he want to be the one to decide who got what.

Besides he was the one who had given them the land in the first place, as the only wizard left the guarded forests had gone to him.

"Here change into this, My Lord."

Focusing on his attendants for the week Harry realized that they had finished picking out an outfit. Expensive looking wizard robes, which had been tailored to fit his form and with interesting stitching. Robes, Harry imagined, Malfoy to have once worn.

* * *

Marcos turned out to be surprisingly good company, for a demon who look so fierce. The magical creatures so far have been nothing but kind to him. They claimed that they all felt a connection to him, as if he where one of their own, and in the cases of where family is very important such as the Lycans…well Harry had never experienced such feelings of security from adults before.

"You should take a tour of our estate and see for yourself how our students are taught the more physical forms of defense." Marcos told him as he added more greens to his plate.

Harry signed and said nothing to the additions. Besides providing for him, they all felt a need to mother-hen him. Something, while at first, Harry accepted in pleased bewilderment now drove him slightly mad.

"Have you decided on a magical school yet?"

"I think I'll do as Eric suggested and learn from tutors while visiting different schools. I always wanted to travel and this way will introduce me to the different families and communities till I decide on where to settle."

"Ah, an excellent idea. It used to be common for wizards to travel aboard before school, learning from different cultures. It should be a wonderful experience for you, My Lord."

Harry's eye twitched at the title. Seems like he would have to get used to it.

* * *

"Ah! Haru-chan come eat cake with us!" Hunny exclaimed pulling Haruhi along while giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Hold on, alright I'll go just slow down!"

"Come on, Takashi!"

"Ah"

Takashi smiled as he watched Honey bully Haruhi into joining them for lunch. Not that anyone would call it that. The three moved on without noticing Harry Potter walking passed them, heading outside for lunch.

* * *

**End Note: **So this is my first story. Any feedback would be great. Also if there is anything wrong with the information, misspelled names or wrong use of -san -chan, let me know or if its unclear in some parts...please that would also be a great help. This is my first story, so I'm going to try for long chapters but well, we'll see how that goes. Thank you.

Oh, one more thing. I like my Harry short and super cute but I might try not to physically describe him too much...so you can imagine Harry as you like best, I usually do anyways when I read other stories.

Till next time...


	2. Chapter 2 Settling in

**Notes: **Please read End Notes, should help answer some questions.

.

* * *

.

**Settling in! **

Ouran High School had been Harry's favorite so far out of all the schools he had visited. The overly wealthy pink palace had huge halls, wonderful paintings and amazing grounds. This place while not "magical" still seemed to somehow hold a bit of magic. It reminded Harry of how he felt when first entering Hogwarts.

In the past couple of years Harry had tried going to Magical schools, with the other magical beings, but it had been difficult. Magic schools were now filled with all manner of magical beings such as Veelas, Lycans, Goblins, Demons, wood nymphs and even Centaurs if they wished. No longer were they institutions for witches and wizards but for every magical being who wished to study or wield magic. And as the only Wizard there…well Harry felt very alone at times.

Plus, some of the new classes just weren't meant for wizards. Such as Charming 101, not to be confused with Charms. Meant mainly to teach species that could entrance, such as Veelas and Vampires, control of their powers to charm humans and debated on how much they should use their powers on them.

Then there had been mortifying incidents that left Harry feeling scarred for life. For instance, the time he had visited an American Academy, during their second semester.

Thinking themselves thoughtful they had instructed Harry to sit in on all the classes. If he wished he could decide if he would like to be tutored in any of their classes. What Harry hadn't realized was that the school had a large Lycan population being surrounded by forests. And since Lycans had their own set of rules and social structures there had been a class required for everyone to take called Pack Etiquette.

While waiting for the class to begin, Harry had been causally flipping through the borrowed textbook. Not even really paying any attention to what was in it, Harry had glanced at the clock to check the time and when he had looked down again…well he would never admit to it but…Harry let out what could only be described as a loud surprised squeak and slammed his book shut!

Apparently Pack Etiquette classes also covered proper, err… "Mating techniques and procedures" since many Lycans found their mates early on in life. It was just Harry's luck to have opened his book to the pages that covered said techniques and procedures…in detailed sketches. Harry had blushed so hard his face had hurt! Especially since those around him kept asking if he was well…

"Cause, hey man, you seem to be heating up and smell kinda off. Sure you don't need to go visit the nurse...My Lord?"

Harry had a bad feeling that behind their concerned faces they had known exactly what had happened and had been teasing him…American teens, he found, at least hadn't always insisted on calling him Lord but they had no shame whatsoever!

And if it wasn't the classes themselves that made Harry feel like an outsider it was the way they all knew of him and insisted on making sure he was being safe.

The last school he went to, called Durmstrang Institute had been mostly filled with vampires and demons and Harry had never been allowed to go flying by himself. Which had been a humbling experience for Harry, wizards just couldn't match the eye sight of demons and vampires…never mind their reflexes. They had also insisted that he have someone escort him from place to place.

Harry had thought they would have relaxed after a while but apparently they took to protecting him very seriously. Things had worsened when they found out that Harry had been donating his weekly allowance back into orphanages, both Magical and Muggle.

But really how they had expected him to be able to spend that much money every week, while already providing him with everything he could ever want was beyond him…At least it had encouraged others to donate too.

And so, fed up with the constant attention and supervision, Harry decided to try a Muggle school. It meant getting caught up on his arithmetic and science classes but Harry felt he had made the right choice.

Here at Ouran, Harry may still be the only one of his kind but at least they didn't stare at him. He could join in on all the classes and clubs he wanted to and not feel like an outsider. Plus he already made a friend, a first since finding out he lost everyone he knew. Things were defiantly looking up!

* * *

"Ah! Daijiro-kun are you alright!"

Harry looked up at the crowd forming around a boy clutching his ankle. Before he could stop himself Harry was already moving towards him.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he made his way through the surrounding students, reaching towards Daijiro's ankle.

The boy, Daijiro, looked up at Harry then with a painful look on his face. "I—I slipped on something and I put my foot down wrong. I think I twisted it."

"Let me see, I have some training in first aid."

The students around Harry where looking at him in amazement. Some were sure they had seen Potter-san in class but none of them could think of a time that he had spoken besides answering roll call.

They had never given him much thought actually. This was odd considering Potter-san was foreign and good looking!

What they didn't know was that Harry had been performing slight notice-me not spells every morning.

"It seems like you have a sprained ankle, I have something for it…here." Harry looked through his bag for an elixir to heal the sprain and a balm, for the swelling and bruising already forming. He had taken to carrying quick remedies ever since the demon clans had taken to teaching him self-defense classes and giving him endurance training. Harry tended to need them a lot.

"Thank you..."

"Potter Harry"

As Harry applied the cream Daijiro seemed hesitant on whether or not he should take the strange looking liquid.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to take this Potter-san. What is it?"

"It's all herbal so you shouldn't have any kind of negative reaction," Harry assured.

"Ah, Ok." Daijiro seemed to steel himself before downing the potion. Not five seconds latter a looks of surprise seem to bloom across his face.

"Amazing I don't feel a thing, Thank you Potter-san!" Dajiro said now standing up and testing his weight on the foot, while his friends' oohed and aahed at the amazingly fast recovery.

Those not direct friends of Daijiro turned to Harry to express their admiration themselves.

"Is your family involved in the Medical field, Potter-san?" One girl asked but before Harry could answer another had already spoken…

"You surely will be a great doctor one day!" She exclaimed!

"It was nothing, you should be fine now" Harry said trying to stop them before they got carried away.

"On the contrary, it was quite impressive, Potter-san." A new boy commented.

Harry took a moment to look over this new arrival, while girls clustered around the new comer excitedly. Harry had seen him around the famous Host Club, which explained why the girls where exited. Although how this boy could be a host Harry was never sure…he seemed too Slytherin, with his sly, smirking smiles and perfectly combed hair, to waste time at such a club.

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Ootori Kyouya. I have to say I was very impressed with your technique. I have never seen such products before that could work so quickly. What are their names again?"

Harry felt suddenly nerves. While he knew he wouldn't get in trouble for using magic on a Muggle…all the magical beings claimed that it was his right to use magic however he wished now… it didn't mean he wanted Muggles to know about magic. You never knew how they would react.

"You wouldn't know of it."

"Oh, but my family is involved greatly in the Medical field and I have studied…"

"No" Harry interrupted; feeling his eye twitch, this one defiantly would have been a Slytherin!

"That's not it, the products I use are all, well they are not in use, they're—they're family secrets! Yes, um…you see they're remedies that have been passed down through generations." Harry lied while looking for an escape route out of the still lingering students.

"Ah, Potter-san, would you like to sit with us for lunch?" Daijiro ask. He seemed to want to join the rest of his friends now, who were waiting for him by the lunch room doors but was kind enough to try and invite Harry along.

"Oh, no thank you I eat my lunches elsewhere. Excuse me." And with that Harry avoided Ootori who seemed to want ask him more but Harry made sure to quickly slip away before he could.

'Sometimes doing the right thing can possibly be more troublesome than it's worth' Harry thought as he made his way outside.

Harry didn't realize how much more trouble was now coming his way since he had caught the business mind of Ootori Kyouya.

* * *

"So Mother, we can try him out on a trial basis, he is cute but not as cute as Honey…" Tamaki adopted his trademark kingly thinking pose and hmmed and hawed. Only to spring forward towards Kyouya a second later.

"Bravo! Kyouya you have done very well looking out for our fellow classmates!" Tamaki stated, while patting Kyouya's shoulder in a proud fatherly manner. Sparkles in his eyes…"Alright I will permit it, bring him in and we can assign a type then. Hopefully something innovating."

As Kyouya watched Tamaki do a combination of spins, large armed gestures, and congratulate him-self on his brilliant plan, he couldn't help but let a sly smirk cross his face. He knew if he happened to let the "King" of the Host Club catch him studying Potter-san's files and maybe imply that many of the female population found him "cute" but incredibly shy, Tamaki would come up with his own plan to bring the poor boy out of hiding and into the warm arms of the Host Club. Thereby rescuing him from, to quote Tamaki, solitude and despair, while mentoring the next generation of Host Club members! Never mind that Potter-san was the same age as them.

"HAHAHAHA! Yes I can see it now we can introduce him as our apprentice, learning from each of us, till he emerges from the dark wasteland of loneliness into a garden of love and…"

Kyouya decided to leave Tamaki to his declaration on his own and slipped out the door. He had a meeting with his team today. After he had been unable to find any valuable information, Potter-san's record being surprisingly slim, Kyouya had put his best detectives on it. Only for them to come up empty. Kyouya didn't even know where Potter-san lived!

It was simply unacceptable, epically if he had any chance of getting close to Potter-san and perhaps convincing him to share these mysterious remedies.

Kyouya had questioned Daijiro afterwards, in concern of course, and had been impressed by what he gathered.

"I'm fine now, I really thought I did some damage but whatever he gave me worked great, and in seconds too!" Daijiro had praised.

If he could get the rights to the one of Potter-san's products and in the Ootori groups' hospital… profitable, it would be very profitable indeed.

He had to get more on Potter-san!

* * *

"What would you like to do tonight Harry?"

Harry glanced to his right at his company. Kasanoda Ritsu had welcomed him into his home and had become a great friend. Ritsu was actually the great, great, great, great grandson of a very powerful demon, named Tatsuhiro.

However, everyone in the Kasanoda-gumi believed Tatsuhiro to be an older distant cousin who could be counted on to…clean up messes, if need be. So he was very much feared and respected.

When Tatsuhiro had heard that Harry intended to move to Japan next, he had volunteered his family's home for Harry to stay till his own mansion finished being built.

Harry had been a bit intimated by the prospect of living with actual yakuza but Tatsuhiro had assured him that he had informed them Harry was to be treated with respect and his family would welcome Harry as an honored guest…

What Harry didn't know was that Tatsuhiro's exact message had been "If any harm befalls Potter-sama I will personally rip your entrails out of your stomach cavity and force feed them to you, just to pull them out again! You will treat him with the same respect as you would me!"

"So not only had Harry been nervous, the Kasanoda household had also been anxious to welcome the mysterious Potter-sama who had earned the admiration of one of the most respected member in the group.

Both sides had been surprised when first introduced.

But it turned out wonderfully in the end. When Kasanoda had finally gotten the courage to ask if Potter-sama, or Harry-san as he insisted on being called, would like to play a game he had been surprised by how Harry-san genuinely and enthusiastically wanted to play them. With him even! Apparently Potter-sama had never really had a chance to play games with others while growing up. Something Kasanoda could understand but was unsure as to why Harry-san had never been able to. No one would be afraid of Harry's looks. Harry was all together too…well on the short side to be intimating, and with his big green eye and looks, he should have had no problems making friends!

Now Kasanoda felt like they had become the best of bros…he was dreading the day Harry's mansion finished being build. He would miss having Harry close by to play games with. But maybe he could visit Harry too. That might be fun!

"Ummm, well can you teach me how to play those card games you were telling me about?"

"Sure, we can invite the guys to join in too for the more complex ones!"

"Oh, but can you help me on my math homework."

"No problem, let's just do that before we start the game"

Harry smiled. He liked Ritsu. At first he hadn't been sure about him. Not for anything Ritsu had done but he did remind him strongly of his past life.

Ritsu, with his long limbs, red hair and explosive outbursts reminded him way too much of Ron, for his liking. Ritsu also had a very kind and shy personality, acting surprised and pleased whenever Harry showed how much he wanted to be friends…it tended to remind him of both Ron and Neville combined into one person. So it had been a bit difficult at first, but Harry now enjoyed his new friendship with Ritsu. The specters of his past fading once again.

He had a good friend (surprisingly another red-head!) and soon he would have his own place to practice magic with his tutors as much as he wanted. Life was simple and perfect…

* * *

_(the next day)_

Harry didn't know why but he had a feeling that something was about to happen. Maybe it came from ten years of living with a bully for a cousin, maybe it came from having dark wizards after him but something in Harry subconscious pinged danger and it had him jumpy and tense all day.

After separating with Ritsu to their respective classrooms, Harry couldn't help but feel as he was being watched. Then during class it seemed like Suoh kept on glancing his way…strange considering they had never talked to each other…

And as he dropped off a book at the library before meeting Ritsu for lunch, he could have sworn he saw Ootori out of the corner of his eye. But he was gone by the time Harry turned around.

"Harry is everything alright?" Kasanoda asked while handing over Harry's bento that Kasanoda's boys had packed for them. Surprisingly good bentos too, considering they were made by a gangster chef! They had chosen to meet up in the rose garden that day, it was sunny with a nice breeze and they both enjoyed being outdoors.

"Not sure… Ritsu have you seen anyone giving you too much attention lately, I get the feeling I'm being watched?"

"No…Is someone disturbing you! Tell me who and I'll straighten them out!" Kasanoda cried clutching his hair in anxiety. 'Oh no, what if Harry is being stalked! Darn it what can I do, we have different classes I can't be with him all the time! I should have seen this coming with Harry's looks! I should have had a planned ready, what will Tatsuhiro-sama do to me when he finds out I haven't been properly watching over him! He's going to make me eat my innards!'

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Kasanoda cried as he kneeled down before Harry in shame. Asking for forgiveness for his lack of precaution!

"Bloody!...What? Why are you sorry Kasanoda, stop that and sit back up here with me!" Harry could not have been more surprised by Kasanoda's reaction if he had started to sing show tones…

"You could have a stalker; I should have seen this coming..."

"Don't start being crazy, come on stop that, get up." Harry, completely exasperated, pulled Kasanoda back up next to him and handed him his bento 'Oh boy, and I thought I had bad guilt trips'

"I'm not even sure if there is anyone following me, it's just a weird feeling I've gotten today…eat!"

"But you have to be careful Harry. You don't know what kind of pervert could be watching you. You have to realize what danger you could be in. Promise me you won't go anywhere alone." Kasanoda begged, preventing Harry from eating by grasping his hands…chopsticks and all.

"Stop it, I'll be fine. Look I promise you nothing will happen, besides I can look after myself, you know this." Harry said, while trying to shake loose.

"But..."

"Enough Ritsu, eat." Harry gave Ritsu a reassuring smile and finally pulling free began to eat. 'I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, what could happen here?'

Kasanoda gave a wobbly smile back and began to eat. 'I'll make sure no-one will get to -Harry. I swear it!'

* * *

So…Harry wasn't sure how exactly he had gotten in this position but one thing was clear. Ritsu was never going to let him go anywhere by himself after this. Bother…exactly what he had been trying to avoid, another over protective shadow following him around.

After classes had ended, Harry had been making his way to meet Ritsu to head home, when all of a sudden two pairs of arms had each grabbed a arm and dragged him for a bit back…at least for a couple feet till Harry had had enough.

After shaking off their hold, Harry had thrown one of his "attackers" over his shoulder and down the hall…boosting his strength a bit with magic. Then had grabbed the arm of his other, a twin by the looks of it, "attacker" before he could go help his brother and twisted his arm behind him. A quick jab to the back of his knee and Harry now had one brother in an unbreakable hold while straddling his back and using one hand to hold his head down.

"Who are you and what do you want." Harry asked being sure to add a bit of a growl to his voice. He may have been a bit on the short side…but Harry had learned from the best on how to intimidate someone.

"Hikaru! You let him go or I'll swear..." before the thrown twin, Kaoru, could finish getting up an arm had snaked around his neck, pulling him up fully to his feet and locking him in place.

It looked like Ritsu had arrived…and his glare alone kept away the small crowd that had formed. Some even looked frozen in place from terror. Many feared that this would be the end for the beloved devil twins.

"I would answer my friend's question if I were you, and mind your manners!"

Yep…it probably was going to be hard to convince Ritsu not to follow him everywhere after this. 'Bother'

* * *

**End Notes: **OK so first off, THANK YOU...everyone who reviewed or even added me on their alerts!

Second: I know some of you are wondering about werewolves, half-giants, Wizards that have are married with magical beings and even house elves of Wizards...don't worry I do plan to explain what has become of them in due time. But thank you for bringing them up, it does help remind me of what I need to cover.

Third: Hedwig will also be covered, and hopefully next chapter we will finally get to see Harry and Hunny in the same room!

Till next time...


	3. Chapter 3 Fight!

**Authors Note: **So to sum up...Harry only Wizard, Magical Creatures rule, Honey will be dominate. Yeah, I think that about covers it...

* * *

**Fight! Its War! **

"Who are you and what do you want." Harry asked being sure to add a bit of a growl to his voice. He may have been a bit on the short side…but Harry had learned from the best on how to intimidate someone.

"Hikaru! You let him go or I'll swear..." before the thrown twin, Kaoru, could finish getting up an arm had snaked around his neck, pulling him up fully to his feet and locking him in place.

It looked like Ritsu had arrived…and his glare alone kept away the small crowd that had formed. Some even looked frozen in place from terror. Many feared that this would be the end for the beloved devil twins.

"I would answer my friend's question if I were you, and mind your manners!"

"H-Hold on, what is going on. I-I demand that you let them go!" Jōnōchi Ayame bravely demanded of Harry and Kasanoda. Harry only knew of her because she acted as 2-A's class vice-chairman.

"Jōnōchi-san, we did not start this" Harry tried to explain but Kasanoda cut him off. He wanted answers now. 'How dare these brats try to kidnap Harry!'

"What where you planning on doing to him! **ANSWER ME DAMN IT!**" Ritsu raged, eyes turning bright with anger and shaking the twin in his hold a bit.

"AAAHHH, h- he's going to kill him!" One girl in yellow cried.

"Kaoru! Let us go, you got the wrong idea!" Hikaru tried to buck Harry off him but he wouldn't budge. "We were told to escort Potter-san to the music room for the Host Club. This is going too far! Let us go now!" Hikaru yelled from his place on the floor. He had never been so humiliated, Potter would pay for this!

"You heard him, it's a misunderstanding. P-Please let them go." Jōnōchi Ayame asked them trying not to look at Kasanoda.

"Of course, Jōnōchi-san." Harry had to give her credit; she looked scared to death of Ritsu but still insisted on stopping them from fighting.

"With a nod to Ritsu, Harry had them let go. Once they were released they cried out to each other and ran to the other to receive a hug.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru are you alright!"

"You shouldn't fight on school grounds." Ayame insisted, reassured that since they had listened to her and released the twins; they wouldn't do any real harm.

"It was instinct, well if you excuse us we have to be going." Harry turned away from her, to start heading out, Ritsu already ready with their school bags.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" After reassured that his twin would be fine, Hikaru had turned to confront Harry and Kasanoda but they had already been leaving, easily in fact since the crowd of students parted from them in fright!

"We're finished here; we'll be on our way like we were before you interrupted me."

"You aren't even going to apologize to us!" Kaoru couldn't believe this boy, he was nothing but a thug, despite his good looks! His companion was easy to spot as one, with that face, but this boy hid it well. How had he gotten into the same class as Kyouya and Tamaki!

"Why should I?" Harry asked. He knew why they thought he should but he wasn't about to. They got what they deserved jumping him like that. 'You did overreact a bit' his mind whispered to him.

'Darn it!' Harry felt his eye twitch in irritation. He shouldn't feel guilty for this…they just reminded him of Fred and George, that's all!

"You attacked us..." Hikaru began, hands balled up into fists.

"No, I'm the one who defended himself from unknown attackers, if I had attacked you…" Harry paused to look at them over his shoulder. They looked mad and humiliated. It could become a problem. Better to warn them off before they try to get back at him. "…you wouldn't be walking away from here."

The students around them inhaled in fear and took another step back from them.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as they turned the corner and headed outside. Only then did the crowd around them start to come back to life. Suddenly they were surrounded by concerned girls and classmates.

"Are you alright!"

"Can you believe them!"

"How awful, should we report them Ayame-san!"

"Must be gangster kids! You have to be careful with those types."

"I thought Potter-san was always so quiet and nice"

"I thought he came from a family involved in medicine not drugs!"

"What about Kasanoda! He might kill us if we report it!"

"Or send his gang after our families!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru what are you going to do about them, do you think you need bodyguards…"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru seem to snap out of it then, realizing they had caused a scene in front of a crowd that held many of their customers. They made the snap decision to play up their "brotherly love" and make a break for it.

"No, no like Jōnōchi-san said it was a misunderstanding."

Suddenly Hikaru pulled Kaoru to him. "But can you forgive me Kaoru, I wasn't able to defend you, I failed you as a brother." Hikaru said holding onto Kaoru tightly, but averting his eyes."

"Only if you can forgive me, Hikaru." Cried Kaoru looking up at Hikaru, tears in his eyes.

"Kaoru"

"Hikaru"

"Kaoru, let me inspect your body for any bruises tonight" Hikaru said turning to stare deeply into his twins eyes.

"Hikaru…of course."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's so beautiful!"

As the girls screamed their approval of the show of brotherly love, Kaoru and Hikaru made their escape. They had to inform Kyouya of their failure to capture the target. Both clutched the others hand. It really had disturbed them not being able to defend each other like that.

* * *

**_(Later the same day)_**

"I heard what happened! You must have been so scared…"

"Only that I could not reach Kaoru, I didn't care what happened to me…"

"Don't say that Hikaru!"

"But it's true!"

Tamaki stared at the crowd that had gathered around Kaoru and Hikaru, from his corner of despair and misery. For some reason they were drawing in the girls today, more than even him.

Those devil twins must have been up to something. He had better check it out to make sure it didn't involve his precious new daughter.

Tamaki crept closer to his targets and strategically hid himself behind their couch. Peering over the edge, in cunning placement, to hear what these devil twins where up to.

"Can we help you, my lord?" Kaoru and Hikaru ask at the same time, stoned-faced.

"Erk…Ah Kaoru, Hikaru do not worry yourself with my presence." Tamaki stated springing up and posing in a princely manner. "I merely wished to observe your conduct in front of the princesses today. After all, it is my job, no my duty to ensure that all those under me perform their tasks well."

"Ah, Tamaki how thoughtful!"

Tamaki seized his chance to integrate himself into the group and grasped the hands of one the girls around the table, holding her close.  
"Tell me princess, have my subjects' fulfilled your every wish today, tell me if they have failed to satisfy your deepest fantasy and I will punish them for their transgressions against such a lovely maiden." Tamaki asked while staring deeply into her eyes.

"T-T-Tamaki AAAHHHHH!"

"Hey what do you think you're doing Boss?" Hikaru asked annoyed at Tamaki for interrupting them.

"Yeah, what's the deal, you've never checked up on us before."

"What I don't know what you mean, it's like I said, HAHAHAHAHA." Tamaki said waving off their suspicions.

"Ah Kao-chan, Hika-chan are you alright, I heard you lost a fight today!" Hunny ask running up to them, concern for his friends making his eyes bigger than usual.

"Ah" Mori said following his after his cousin

"WHAT, you brutes what were you doing. How…"

"Perhaps we should wait to discuss this after we escort the last of the ladies out, it is closing time." Kyouya interrupted, with a smile, before Tamaki could make a huge scene in front of the remaining customers.

* * *

"Ah, that's horrible!" Hunny exclaimed, eyes wide and teary as he hugged Usa-chan, his stuffed bunny, close to his chest.

The twins had just gotten done explaining what had happened to the others and they were shocked at such a reaction from Potter-san. Not to mention the surprising revelation that he not only knew Kasanoda but by the looks of it, was a close friend.

"How can this be, I had such high hopes for him!" Tamaki cried "Kyouya, tell me how could you not inform me that he was connected with such dangerous company!"

"Actually I had no idea."

"But I thought you could find out anything about anyone." Tamaki/Kaoru/Hikaru/Haruhi/Hunny/Mori all said at the same time with the same look of shock on all their faces.

Kyouya turned away from them to hide his irritation. "Yes well it seems that Potter-san's records are sealed. However, fortunately for us Kasanoda Ritsu's are not."

"What's the big deal?" Haruhi interrupted "Sounds to me they just messed with the wrong person. It's not like they didn't have it coming."

"Gee thanks." Hikaru/Kaoru responded with looks of incredulity on their faces.

"That's a little insensitive don't you think, Haruhi." Tamaki asked her. "It's not like they could have defended themselves against such serious attacks.

"Say what now!" Kaoru exclaimed

"We so could have defended ourselves!" Hikaru said waving his arm about to stress his point. "He just caught us by surprise!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm inclined to agree with Haruhi on this one." Kyouya stated while flipping open his notebook. While Potter-san may have used more forceful means than necessary, you did essentially try to kidnap him.

"Under your orders" Kaoru/Hikaru defended themselves.

'Should have known he have something to do with it.' Haruhi thought to herself.

"I don't know what you mean, I merely asked you to escort Potter-san to the host club. Was I wrong to assume you would do it in a civilized manner?" Kyouya asked them, smiling and tilting his face so the light reflected off his glasses giving him a menacing look effectively silencing the twins.

'He planned on forcing Potter-san here then.' Haruhi decided. "Alright I'm leaving."

"What but don't you want to stay and discuss what we should do about the situation!" Tamaki exclaimed. "This could be the beginnings of a War!"

"First of all you're making way too much out of this, just leave them alone. And second there's a sale today at the market that I can't miss. I'll see you tomorrow.

"B-B-But Haruhi, daddy wants…"

"Bye Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi interrupted him before he could get much further in his delusions.

"Bye Ha-ru-chan!" Hunny called out

"See ya" Hikaru/Kaoru called out as they watch her leave.

"Alright men, this might be for the better! Fair maidens such as Haruhi should not have to hear such talks anyways." Tamaki declared pulling out a white board.

"What are you talking about now, boss?"

"We have to prepare ourselves of course!" Tamaki, adopting a military air about him, turning to the others to display what he had written in bold black letters. It read:

-_**PREPARATION PLAN TO RESTORE HONOR AND RESPECT TO THE HOST CLUB**_-

"Gentlemen, clearly this has been a show of disrespect to the Host Club. As President I demand retribution. Either in the form of a public apology, as should have been given, or the agreement that Potter-san agree to work for us, for let us say…two months."

"How do you plan to do that, boss?" Kaoru asked a little unsure about this, he didn't really want to mess with Kasanoda anytime soon.

"Simple, but first…Kyouya, tell me everything you know about this Bossa Nova!"

* * *

(**_Back with Harry and Kasanoda Ritsu_**)

"Can you believe them!" Kasanoda exclaimed, slamming his back against the car seat. Kasanoda sat with his legs apart and arms crossed. It made him so mad just thinking about how Harry had been set upon by those two no good bastard twins! Who knows what they would have really done with Harry if he hadn't gotten there in time.

"Yeah, that was pretty presumptuous of them."

"And then act as if we were in the wrong!" Kasanoda spat out between clenched teeth.

"Well…"

"No, Harry they could have just asked you to go with them or invited you properly. They think that just because they've gotten away…"

"Alright I get it, but still it's not like they had any real mean intentions…." Pause "Lets just drop it." Harry exhaled and pressed the button to patch him through to the driver.

"Driver can you please try to hurry, I have my lessons today."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

'Harry is too forgiving, its a good thing I'm here to look out for him' Kasanoda thought to himself.

"So Harry, what exactly do your lessons involve. You never actually told me what your extra studies were for."

"Ah, well…" Harry shifted in his seat. Harry hadn't expected to be asked outright like this. But Ritsu had been getting more comfortable asking personal questions about Harry lately.

"And why can't you take them at home? Exactly what do you do?"

"Ah, well you see Ritsu, I-I'm from a very secretive family, they like to keep their lessons and discoveries within the group, that's why I'm assigned special tutors and not allowed to share with anyone what they are about. It's a big tradition within our family." Harry said fiddling with his hair. He always felt so uncomfortable when lying like this, especially to people he liked.

"Ah, sure I get that I guess." Kasanoda suddenly had a look of understanding. "You know, Harry, I consider you m-my best friend, if you ever need to talk, with my family being who they are, I can keep a secret."

Harry looked at Ritsu in surprise, he looked completely serious and Harry couldn't help but feel touched and a bit guilty. Maybe he could tell Ritsu one day about magic but not yet. Not for a long time but maybe one day. Ritsu really was a good person.

"Oh, um thanks Ritsu I-I do too. I mean I think of you as my best friend too!" Harry told Ritsu, a happy smile forming on his face.

Kasanoda felt his own smile materialize too; Harry's smile always reminded him of the little white strawberry flowers he grew in his garden, during the spring time, for some reason. Very cute and Sweet.

"Of course, we're bros!"

They sat in comfortable silence the rest of the ride home but Kasanoda's mind was busy making plans.

'Harry must have been sheltered his whole life. Home-schooled and probably never allowed to go out much or socialized with others his own age. Maybe that's why all the games they played were so exciting to Harry; he really never had a chance to play them with anyone else.' Ritsu felt a deeper connection to Harry then. 'I'm going to make sure Harry enjoys his time here!' Ritsu promised himself.

* * *

(**_The next morning, Kasanoda residence_**)

"Harry Potter Lord must be getting up now!" Dobby whispered as he shook Harry gently awake. "Must be getting ready for nasty foodsy soon."

Harry tried not to smile, he really did but Dobby's obvious dislike of the cooks and at not being able to be the one to care for Harry really amused him somehow.

Ever since Dobby had found him in the graveyard, Dobby had been very adamant about being Harry's house elf. His only personal house elf.

Dobby certainly earned that right as far as Harry was concerned!

Apparently while many of the richer wizardry families had owned several house elves it was common to only have one specific house elf to personally see to you, while the rest merely cleaned and did the chores around the home.

Then as magic solved many of the problems that could have risen from wizards disappearing, it somehow had missed house elves. The elves that had been bonded to wizards had been let go. Fortunately without any harm. Unfortunately for Harry, instead of banding together and building their own community they had found where Harry was staying and tried to convince him to take them in.

For as long as he lives, Harry would never forget the day he woke up to find Dobby defending his room from thousands of invading house-elves. Dobby stood at his bedroom door having barricaded the window swinging a broom that he had spelled the bristles on fire to keep back the invaders.

The invading house-elves carried dust rags and plates of food to help convince Harry that they would be good workers or cooks for him. They had filled the hallways; they had climbed up the sides of the house and hung themselves over the roof, to peer into windows. If Harry had been able to see out his window he would have witness what would have looked like an army of house-elves attacking the mansion.

Having taken the Dreamless Sleep Potion the night before, needing a rest from his nightmares, Harry hadn't heard the house-elves arriving. If it hadn't been for Dobby magnificent war cry Harry would have continued to sleep the rest of the morning away.

"YOU SHALL NOT ENTER!" Dobby had bellowed, swinging his flaming broom at them. "Harry Potter Lord is already with Dobby. He is not needing yous!" He shrieked at them.

They had hissed at Dobby and demanded that he let them speak with Harry Potter Lord, but Dobby held firm.

After Harry had gotten over the shock of it all, Harry had convinced them to wait for him outside, so they could discuss things over.

Luckily Madam Clotilda, a demoness who originated from Germany found the whole situation amusing and didn't mind house elves trampling over her grounds.

"My Lord, my power comes from a close relationship with the earth. I can re-grow anything that could be destroyed today but when am I ever going to come up with a better cocktail story than this!" She had assured him, golden eyes alight with laughter and overly pointed incisors visible as she grinned at the sight before her.

In the end Harry had convinced the house-elves that there simply wasn't anyway for him to keep all of them. They had been very upset at first but Harry promised to find them all homes since it seemed House elves just did not want to not work. So with the help of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank system they managed to find homes for every last one of them.

Anyone who wanted a pair of house elves could come pick them up, if they wanted more they could have one at a very reasonable fee. However, Harry wanting to make sure they weren't treated as Dobby had been at the Malfoys and made it a requirement to sign a contract bounding them to agree to certain rules.

Such as…

1. Every house elf will be provided proper food and shelter.

2. All house elves must be given proper clothes or uniforms to wear.

3. Owners will allow house elves to visit friends and family every Wednesdays and Major Holidays.

4. House elves are not allowed to be physically punished or excessively scolded.

5. If your house elf becomes sick it is required you seek medical help for them.

6. If for whatever reason your house-elf chooses to stop working for them, then they must be allowed to go.

and so on…

At first most of the house elves had insisted that they did not need the contract but Harry would not be swayed. If they wanted to be taken in by the magical beings, then they would have to agree to his terms. And since some of the homes really needed the extra help, like single or working parents, the house elves were happy within their new homes.

And so that is how Dobby won the right to call himself Lord Harry Potter Sirs personal house elf, and the manager of four other house-elves that Harry had eventually added to help with the chores.

Funnily enough they all turned out to be very pretty, by house-elf standards, young female house elves.

Harry had given Dobby a shrewd look when Dobby presented them to him…

"T-They be very best helpers Harry Potter Lord!" Dobby had claimed, giving Harry a very suspicious innocent look.

"I'm sure they will be." Harry had replied sarcastically but he let it go, he owed Dobby one...so why not.

"Wakeys, Wakeys Harry Potter Sir."

"I'm up Dobby, thank you." Harry yawned and stretched running a hand through his hair. He had let it grow a bit; the bangs flopped over his eyes now and tickling his neck, might be time to get another trim.

"How are things progressing, have they finished the west wing yet?"

"Oh yes-yes, almost all done!" Dobby happily told him. "Then no more nasty foodsy for poor Harry Potter Sirs!"

Harry chuckled and nodded his agreement, even though the chefs here were very good, he'd never say so in front of Dobby.

'Oh it looks like it's going to be a sunny day today, that's always a good sign!' Harry thought as he looked out his window.

(Ouran high school entrance)

Honey colored eyes watched from his perch as the target stepped past the front gates.

"Mitsukuni"

"I see him, Takashi."

Target sighted operation Righteousness commencing.

* * *

**End Notes: **Well, OK they are like "THIS CLOSE" to actually talking to each other...its progress right?

Till Next Time...


	4. Chapter 4 Hello again!

**Authors Note: **OK I would like to stress this is a **Hunny/Harry** story...just keep that in mind.

Also it would be helpful if you read the End Notes for this one.

* * *

**Hello Again Old Friend!**

_**(Ouran High school with Harry and Ritsu)**_

As soon as Harry had stepped out of the car he knew he had made a mistake somewhere, somehow. Suddenly he had been transported back, to his second year at Hogwarts, when everyone believed him to the Heir of Slytherin.

Some froze in fear; others held looks of dislike on their faces. Even more turned to whisper to their friends. "Gangsters" he heard from one.

Harry glanced at Ritsu, who seemed unfazed by it except for a tightening of his face muscles, which caused him to look meaner than normal.

Harry walked on; the taste of disappointment filling his mouth. It had been awhile since he had felt like an outsider and it was all thanks to the Host Club!

Harry had intended to walk on but when he overheard the not so quite whisper of "look at that face, it's so ugly and mean looking!" Harry felt his heart stop and his fist clench. 'How Dare They Say Such Things About Ritsu! HOW DARE THEY!'

Coming to a sudden stop and spinning around Harry march right up to the girl who had whispered such callous things about his friend. She stood a head taller than him and yet that didn't stop him from staring her down.

"You are going to apologize right now to my friend, if you know what's good for you."

"Harry, it's alright…" Ritsu attempted to calm him down, and gently lead Harry away by his arm. He was used to such remarks after all.

"IT IS NOT ALRIGHT!" Harry yelled back pulling away from Kasanoda and grabbing the collar of the girl. "I'm not going until you apologize right now, you cow!"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Potter-s…"

"Not to me you gormless bint!" British insults slipping in with his Japanese, much to the confusion of those around him. But Harry had rarely ever been this angry before.

"You said some very mean things to my friend for no reason, other than you thought you had the right to. Well I want to make it clear that if anyone offends one of my friends won't be getting away from me!" Harry declared, pulling on her collar to bring her more to eye level and glaring into her eyes with enough force to cause her to go from quivering lips to full fledged tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kasanoda-sama p-please f-forgive meeeeeeeeee! She wailed.

Harry let her go in disgust. 'Let them fear me but no way in Hell will I let them say things like that to one of my friends!'

Kasanoda followed along in a bit of a shock. He didn't really approve threatening a girl but no one had ever defended him before. It had angered him too when he had heard the whispers today, but for Harry, who Kasanoda only knew as kind and gentle, to get so angry that he'd threaten one of the students into apologizing…

Kasanoda felt his face blush a bit and a grin stretch across his face. 'He had such a good friend!'

Suddenly two figures were in their way.

Harry recognized them both right away. Morinozuka Takashi, also known as Mori, and his cousin Hunny…something or other. Both were member in the Host Club; but for some reason Harry had yet to figure out, Ritsu really respected Morinozuka-senpai.

Going so far as to say he hoped to one day find the courage to ask Morinozuka to allow him to be his apprentice…Though Harry was pretty sure Ritsu's weapons of choice were guns and daggers and not swords. So an apprentice to what Harry wasn't sure…

"Stop right there" Hunny demanded, even though they had already stopped as soon as they had gotten in their way. "Don't you know, bulling is a no-no!" Hunny exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at them. Looking nothing more than a child pretending to scold stuffed toys for eating all the imagined snacks at the tea party.

'Merlin, this is going to be a long day.' Harry thought to himself with an internal sigh.

"Morinozuka-senpai! It's not what you think!" Ritsu tried to defend them, voice booming in his attempt to convey how earnest he was.

"We saw you bully that girl just now and yesterday you attacked our friends…" Hunny continued. "I hate fibbers…" Hunny declared suddenly looking very dangerous, eyes gleaming in threat.

Harry and Ritsu took a step back in surprise and fright that such an otherwise cute boy could look so dangerous…'he's even shorter than me by at least six inches!' Harry thought to himself.

Ritsu couldn't believe the normally nice Hunny-senpai was threatening them, and 'he's even shorter than Harry by at least four inches!' Ritsu thought to himself!

"You should apologize to everyone!" Suddenly Hunny's expression change to one of joy "And then we can share cake with lots of…" But Harry cut Hunny of before he could finish.

"No way, we didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then you will have to fight us, and give in to our demands!" Hunny shot back, upset that Harry had interrupted his visions of them eating lots of cake with him.

Ritsu let out a gasp next to Harry. 'Oh man I don't want to fight them! We'll be killed, we should just apologize…"

"No." Harry said, and grabbed Ritsu by his arm pulling him around the pair.

"What, hey wait, are you going!" Hunny cried out confused.

"Yes."

"But…our demands"

"Have been denied and I'm not stupid enough to fight you, so bye…bye Moriozuka-senpai." Harry added for Ritsu's sake. He had a feeling Ritsu would still want to be his apprentice.

"You can't just leave!" Hunny exclaimed totally baffled now.

"Why not?"

"Your suppose to apologies or fight us."

"Why"

"I-It's like a rule for guys! Right Takashi!"

"Ah"

Harry stopped and turned back around to stare at them. Were they serious!

"First we weren't bulling people; you should check your facts. Second, your one to talk about rules…it's not like you follow the rule book for guys either. And lastly, you both are too skilled for us, for it to be a fair fight." Harry pointed out. 'Plus Ritsu respects Moriozuka-senpai too much to want to seriously fight him' Harry thought to himself.'

Hunny couldn't let them go though. At first he had just been playing along with Tamaki's idea but now that he had seen with his own eyes this-this brat threaten one of his classmates, he wouldn't let it go.

Hunny quickly closed the distance between them and tugged him back by his arm. "I saw you threaten that girl, no matter what you shouldn't threaten girls!" He growled at them.

Kasanoda saw red and broke the hold Hunny had on Harry, pulling him behind him…much to Harry's chagrin. But Harry let it go in order to respond to Hunny.

"She had it coming she insulted my friend, wouldn't you be upset if someone insulted Moriozuka-senpai?"

"Still ladies shouldn't be treated that…"

"Oh don't give me that, girls aren't delicate flowers that need to be protected. At the very least it doesn't allow them to do as they please!" Harry said in disgust. He had his butt handed to him every week during his self-defense training…and it wasn't by a male instructor either! No-way would he treat girls to different standards!

"Mitsukuni" Mori stepped in. "He's right, we should go."

"Huh, Takashi!...Alright. We'll stop this for now."

Hunny gave Harry one more long look before the two older boys left them alone and walked away. Well Mori walked away, Hunny was carried away by Mori.

Kasanoda felt a huge sigh of relief come out of him. He had seriously been worried they were going to have to fight. And he really didn't want to fight against his hero!

Glancing to his left Kasanoda was surprise to see a blushing Harry staring after them.

"Hey, what's up." Kasanoda asked.

"Huh...O-Oh! N-Nothing, we better hurry if we don't want to be late for class, Ritsu!" Harry exclaimed. Running towards his classroom.

"Hey wait! I still have your bag!"

Harry thoughts were stuck back on that moment. As he had watched Hunny and Mori leaving something had happened. Harry's eyes had connected with another's, staring right into each other's eyes for just a moment.

Harry realized they had been kind, deep eyes and as Harry watched as the other turned away, he had offered Harry a small smile as they were leaving. Almost as an apology for the argument…in that moment Harry had thought that the other had looked really…He didn't even know what…cool, kind, amazing, stunning. Harry's had been caught in that moment…Augh! How embarrassing! He-he had a crush on someone he had barely met!

But now the thought of them sent Harry's heart beating and a flush to cross his face. 'You're such a moron, Harry' He thought to himself 'Liking some like-like Morinozuka Takashi!'

* * *

**_(Hiding behind a pillar watching the action)_**

"What now Boss? The twins asked looks of disappointed on their identical faces.

"Yeah, that was a big bust!" Hikaru scowled.

"I don't understand! That plan had been fool proof!" Tamaki hissed! "What went wrong? What kind of honorable men walk away from the battle field like that!"

"It seems you have overestimated their aggression levels." Kyouya added. Though to be truthful, he also had been surprised.

"We will need to think about this some more, men let us part for now and regroup at a later time." Tamaki declared!

"Yes Sir!" The twins saluted and walked away towards their classroom.

"You know, I'm getting a bit bored with this." Kaoru said. "Let's just drop it."

"What! No way, they humiliated us!" Hikaru snarled. "I want to get them back!"

"Then let's just prank them or something."

"OH YEAH!" Hikaru cried! "That's a great idea!"

* * *

**_(Back with Harry)_**

Some of Harry's classmates had been easy to find. Ron Weasley was the son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. He had five older brothers and a younger sister. The family owned their own business. Lots of paperwork to follow and information to work with.

Others hadn't been as easy. Several in their new Muggle lives had moved to different cities or even countries. Or had had common names or had been given the opportunity to enroll in special schools.

As it had turned out to be the case with one Hermione Granger. She had been admitted to a very exclusive boarding school for the gifted. And since it also included important children, from diplomats and politicians, their records had been sealed and encrypted.

If Harry hadn't remembered the name of her parents and that the Grangers had their own dentistry practice, they might have still been searching for her.

Still, Harry had decided not to see her in person. The thought of her walking right past him or worse actually seeing him and not acknowledging him; Harry didn't know if he could take it again. So he settled for knowing that she had a good future, safe and from what the reports of his spies (_snakes_) had told him she was happy, having many other girls as friends. Something that she certainly didn't have at Hogwarts.

Guess in a school meant for geniuses she'd fit right in. Really maybe it was for the best. Even if magic hadn't abandoned wizards; and Harry had escaped from Voldemort that night in the graveyard…it would only have meant that she would have been in danger. Look at what happened to his family. Killed right in front of him, with him powerless to help them.

Many others still hadn't been found though. Harry had no idea where Dean Thomas lived or Seamus Finnigan for that matter. He didn't know what had happened to most of the Professors. They seemed to be hopelessly lost to him.

It hurt Harry to think about it sometimes. He had known them for three years, Harry had shared a room with them, had shared meals and interacted with them. He still missed them, dreamed of them even.

But he still looked for some of them, in the hopes that one day he could be secure in the knowledge that they were safe and happy, wherever they were. He especially worried about where Hagrid, Professor Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore had gone!

Sometimes he would have clues. Like with Profeesor Lupin, since he had been a werewolf. Who turned out to be unrelated to Lycans. Lycans he had later been told, were beings in tuned with the wolf and more akin to shape shifters than cursed beings.

At first Harry had hoped he would have Professor Lupin still in his life but, as it turns out, the werewolf curse had been exactly that. A curse that had been cast by one wizard onto another. And without magic to support a wizard's curse…well if they had tried being good, even as werewolves, then they were turned back as normal Wizards and Muggles, to live normal lives as Muggles.

If they had been evil and used their condition to deliberately attack innocents, then they were taken by magic.

Harry only knew of this because of reports given. Like one presented by the Centaur's ambassadors named Calix. Calix had been an amazing specimen of a Centaur, barrel chested, deep brown coat and sharp clear eyes. When he spoke his voice carried through the room like distant thunder. Harry had liked him; he spoke in less vague terms and riddles than any other Centaur he had ever met.

Calix told of the story of a colt that had wandered off into the forest at night and had become lost. Before they could track him and bring him home safely, werewolves had found him. In their human forms they had trapped the colt and bound him with ropes, intending to sell him into the wizards' black market.

As they prepared the colt for transport, a werewolf had boasted how clearly he had to be the best werewolf in the bunch because it had been his nose that had caught the scent of the colt so early on.

"Think I should challenge Alpha?" He had joked with the others

"Don't care how strong your nose is, with those chicken arms of yours, you'd be a damn fool to go against Zev." They all laughed at the statement.

Then, quite suddenly the four werewolves had started to cough.

"From what the colt, Herne, could remember they had all started to cough at the same time" Calix reported "Horrible coughs, so strong they doubled over and fell to their knees, scarcely breathing."

"Herne then went on to say that he became quite frighten at what happened next. The werewolves had started to vomit dark sludge." Calix paused "We found evidence of the sludge when after, an evil mess, killed the grass and stained the earth, dead spots now." He recalled almost to himself.

"When they had stopped vomiting they cried out in confusion and fear, for they felt weak and could no longer see in the dark as clearly as they once had." Calix stopped his report to stomp his back hoof as a warning to the Vampire to his left.

While Centaurs had come to discuss territories and treaties, they still held a strong dislike to certain beings and made sure to encourage them to steer clear. They were civil but not even Harry's pleading could get them to change their stance.

The Vampire bared her teeth but moved back a couple of steps to go around Calix. Only then would Calix continue.

"Then they had fallen to the floor completely and burst into lights." Calix finished.

"Have there been any other reports of werewolves not bursting into lights!" Harry had demanded, surprising most of the Hall.

Usually, Harry rarely ever came to the meetings much less spoke; but since today they were covering werewolves Harry insisted that he be there.

"Has anyone heard of a werewolf not being taken by magic?" Harry inquired again, fear making his voice strained and stomach churn. 'Remus never hurt anyone; magic wouldn't take him just because he's a werewolf…right!' He thought desperately, his jaw clenching and hands shaking.

"I have, My Lord." a Sphinx spoke up, though Harry could not remember her name. Her face was lovely and her body was that of a powerful lion. She smiled a lot but said very little from what Harry could gather from his time spent in meetings.

"Please, what happened to him?"

"The same with the sludge as the colt remembered and then…"

The Sphinx smiled and Harry internally groaned.

What does man love more than life  
Fear more than death or mortal strife  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
and what contented men desire,  
What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves  
And all men carry to their graves?

'Damn Sphinxes and their obsessions with riddles!' Harry savagely raged within his mind, about to demand that she give a straight answer.

"Nothing" a Hag yelled from the other side of the room, rocking in her chair as she cackled.

"Nothing…Nothing happened to him."

"He lives as a normal Muggle now, doesn't ever remember being a wizard or a beast. A shame I had wanted to talk to him." She purred, giving a toothy smile to the assembled group.

Harry shivered, he somehow had a feeling that she had wanted more than to just talk with the poor man. And if, by the way some of the beings in the room smirked or shifted in their seats…they didn't believe her either. 'Probably might have tried eating him!' Harry thought to himself, not entirely wrong….

After the first year Harry reasoned that, if his friends could not be found by then than there honestly could be very little chance of him ever finding them. He had found some but many still eluded him. Remus Lupin had been one of the still missing but Harry hoped that one day his contacts would stumble upon him. Just so he would know that he lived.

By now Harry sadly hardly ever thought about finding one of his lost friends. Too much time had passed. They wouldn't even be the same people probably. It still hurt but he thought about it less and less. Maybe only once every two weeks or so.

So it was understandably a complete shock…No not strong enough of a description…it was a kick in the teeth, bolt from the blue, jolting bombshell of a surprisingly shocking event for Harry, when one of the lost just, oh so casually, happened to tap him on the shoulder and politely ask for directions to the main office in choppy Japanese.

'_Son of a Banshee_!'

* * *

**_(Hunny's thoughts)_**

Hunny was upset-upset with himself. Yesterday he had agreed to Tamaki's plan out of jest. He had fully expected Harry to apologize and that be the end of it. He really wasn't going to challenge the boy but today…he had become upset with him and over-reacted.

Somehow seeing Harry threatened that girl had really disappointed him and he had taken it out on Harry.

Hunny had first noticed the foreign boy while walking down the halls with Takashi. It had been strange, the way the other student had caught his eye. There wasn't any reason for it really, just the way he was. From his perch from above on Mori's tall shoulders Hunny was able to see how he always placed himself a few steps behind everyone else. As if he wanted to be part of the group but for some reason didn't join. By trying not to be noticed by everyone else it had drawn Hunny's eye.

Harry's midnight hair and emerald eyes fascinated him. Such vivid contrast to his pale skin but it was more than just his looks. From what Hunny had seen from his Harry watching, Harry had seemed like a good person.

Hunny tried not to watch him too closely, for Takashi would surely notice his hobby if he did. But it was his guilty pleasure to always search for Harry when he was on top of Mori's shoulders, just for a glance of the boy.

So hearing that his Harry had treated his friends badly had surprised him, yet he had been sure Harry would apologize and perhaps join them for some tea and cake later on in the day.

When Hunny had seen what looked to be Harry threatening a girl from his class Hunny had been enraged. Hunny knew it strange but he felt as if Harry had lied to him somehow. Tricked him into believing him someone kind, when in fact Harry wasn't.

But now that Hunny had had time to cool off, he questioned himself. Had he been too hard on Harry. Judged him too quickly. He had only heard the twin's side and if what Harry said was true that girl had insulted his friend. Wouldn't he have been upset if someone were mean to Takashi?

'I don't really know him at all do I' Hunny thought sadly to himself.

'And I've ruined everything now!' Hunny despaired. 'There is no way he could want anything to do with me now!'

* * *

**End Note: **First Thank You everyone for your great reviews! It's a great way for me to judge what I need to cover or to get ideas from. Also let me know if something isn't working well within the story!

Second: the Riddle by the Sphinx is **NOT MINE**; just found it on the Internet...sorry, all of mine sounded lame.

Thirdly: YES THIS IS A _HUNNY/HARRY_ story, no other pairings. Harry won't be dating Mori, he just has a small crush on him, I have an idea and I'm going with it. Hopefully it will work out...

Fourth: Some have expressed the improbability of Magic taking away Wizardry power. Which I can understand- Let me explain where my idea came from- It ties in with the whole end of the world scenarios. You know how some people are saying the world will end on 2012, just stop or something, well I thought what if the Wizardry World just happened to stop and not all of Mankind…So yeah that is where it came from. But I hope if this is still not enough of an excuse for this to happen you will still be able to enjoy the rest of the story.

And lastly...Yes Harry's last thought when meeting someone, anyone want to guess who, from Hogwarts does come from Harry Puppet Pals 'Wizard Swears' I could not help myself, it was either that or Voldemort's Nipples! Wish I could have used the 'Elder Swear' and have it flow with the story but maybe in another chapter! :)

Till Next Time...


	5. Chapter 5 Good & Bad

Authors Note: OK next chapter, don't love but do love next chapter. So this is a nice set up to it.

* * *

**_Old Friends and New Enemies._**

_(The case of Sirius Black)_

When magic first took everyone Harry had demanded that he be taken to his godfather. This had been before they had found Ron or anyone else. Being a rich family, information on his godfather had been simple to find, up to his late teens.

It turns out that even as a Muggle, Sirius Black III still behaved as the White sheep of the Black family. Walburga, his mother, disowned Sirius when he left home at the age of sixteen. Later Walburga died in a freak accident, on the family yacht. After some research and a lot of man…err goblin-power?...the last known location of Sirius Black was at a motorcycle shop. He was reported to have said his goodbyes to a few friends before he took a trip through India, on motorcycle, for a year and disappearing from there off the face of the earth. It could be he decided to continue his life in India or assumed a different name and is traveling still.

What Harry later confirmed, through his spies (_snakes_), is that while magic may have turned them into Muggles, it did not change their personalities. Ron still had a temper; Hermione remained a bossy genius, Malfoy acted like a brat. Amazingly magic had created life experiences to influence their histories so that it would turn them into the same people they were before the "graveyard" incident.

But without Hogwarts to tie them all together there was no telling where some of them had ended up or where they would go.

* * *

_**(Harry in Ouran meeting...)**_

Harry felt as if he stood above everything, just watching over himself as fate gave him the finger with a loving smile.

"Sorry could you help an old man to the main office?" Asked his former Headmaster, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Harry stunned, took in this Muggle Dumbledore version. Dumbledore wore a grey suit with a cheery yellow vest and tie. A very modern suit, appropriate with a touch of merriment. Dumbledore's previous long beard had been trimmed shorter and neatly along with his hair. Surprisingly he also looked quite tan, looking to have spent time out in the sun. He looked the part of a very wealthy but comfortable business man.

"Ah, I know my Japanese isn't that good, do you happen to speak English?" Dumbledore asked, after Harry just kept gawking at him. Dumbledore's speech was riddled with awkward pauses. But as Harry continued to stare at him Dumbledore grew uncomfortable and a bit worried for this strange boy. He had thought that the boy, who looked like a foreigner, might be someone able to point him in the right direction. On his way to the main offices for a meeting, with his long time friend Suoh Yuzuru, chairman of Ouran Academy, he had somehow taken a wrong turn.

Now he had before him a child whose color had rapidly drain from his face as soon as he had turned to look at him. The boy gazed at him with the most peculiar expression on his face. A mix of pain and adoration.

"My boy, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked looking around for some assistance. 'Perhaps one of the students could fetch the nurse.' He thought but the few that did notice them purposely walked around the pair as far as possible. 'How odd'

Unfortunately this show of concern from Dumbledore grew to be too much for Harry. Overwhelmed, Harry recalled all the times he sought after Dumbledore for guidance and support. How he respected the man Dumbledore had been and to hear Dumbledore's concern for him again had broken through his walls. He wanted desperately to cling to Dumbledore and reassure himself that Dumbledore really stood before him. Only the knowledge that Dumbledore had no idea who he was kept Harry from latching on to his former Headmaster, but just barely.

Dumbledore watched in complete befuddlement as the boy raised both hands up to shield his face. When the boy's shoulders began to shake, Dumbledore realized that he had started to weep.

"Child please tell me what is the matter." Dumbledore pleaded raising a hand to place on Harry's shoulder. "Do you need help?"

But the only response he received was a shake of Harry's head, still covered by his hands. Unsure of what else he could do, Dumbledore flagged down another passing student and asked to be escorted to the infirmary. Placing an arm around Harry Dumbledore guided him, Harry going along crying harder with the weight of that arm…remembering the last time he had thought he had found Dumbledore.

* * *

_**(Harry's summer 14 years old)**_

For Harry's fifteenth birthday he had agreed to spend it in Greece. More specifically, an island in South Aegean, not that you could locate it on a map. Wizards had hidden several islands within the Aegean Sea, the most beautiful ones of course, to keep for themselves.

The one in which Harry was to stay at had been turned into an Island Resort, called Osanna, for the exceptionally wealthy. Owned by both Wizards and Veelas they had spared no expense. They had hired Goblins to make breathtaking works of metal art throughout the resort. They had hired artist to make extraordinary murals on walls and glassblowers to create window murals and vases, to put in each room. They had even commissioned forever blooming flower gardens to be planted on the grounds so that everyday workers would be able to cut fresh flowers for their guests. For a month this was to be Harry's home, visiting the mainland for tours on the weekends.

Harry had always thought himself too practical to want to spend much time at such places. 'Why spend all that money when it could be used for better things.' Harry had always thought to himself.

But after two weeks Harry had to admit, he could certainly come to appreciate living such a life. In truth Harry loved it all. The cerulean sea view, the spa treatments, the swimming pools, the fresh fruit brought to him as he read on his balcony chaise lounge every night; it was all so relaxing and luxurious for Harry.

But best of all, in Harry's opinion was going for rides on his Hippocamp, in the sea. Stunning creatures, Hippocamps looked like their front-half was a horse and the back-half a fish. They're fronts were fully scaled like snakes and had long fish tails that could curve on themselves.

The one Harry had been assigned had been an amazing gold and green colored Hippocamp called Xanthus. Xanthus had green scales with gold swirls throughout his body. His eyes were so dark a green they looked black and his two golden hooves flashed whenever he reared up out of the sea.

When Harry had first been introduced to the half submerged stable, he could hardly believe his eyes! One Hippocamp had even splashed him when he had gotten too close to her and her foal.

When not in lessons Harry spent most of his time learning how to ride and care for Hippocamps. He became a great handler and his Hippocamp grew to trust and love Harry, neighing in delight whenever he saw Harry come for a ride. The workers who took care of the Hippocamps and taught Harry how to care for Hippocamps, would joke that Harry should have been named Philip at birth. Which meant "Lover of Horses" in Greek.

For three weeks Harry lived his life as if in a dream. Finally truly happy, for three weeks he had stopped worrying about the future, about his missing friends, about why he had been the only one left. He felt young again, like a kid. Playing in the sea, exploring the grounds, sliding on the marble floors, Harry found himself ready to accept his lot in life and move on. Maybe start settling down in one place…There had been a Magical school close by that they had visited.

Harry began to dream of a life in Greece. He would probably get a tan with all the time he spent outside. He would have gotten one by now if his attendants didn't insisted in covering him in magical sun spray strong enough to keep Vampires from burning up in the sun.

For three weeks Harry felt truly happy.

Then on the week of his birthday, he had been attacked.

Harry had fallen asleep reading out on his balcony. Which he had done before, without any problems thanks to the warming charms, on the blankets.

With the sounds of the waves crashing in the distant, the soft breeze carrying the smell of flowers along with sea air and the warmth of his blankets, there shouldn't have been a reason for Harry not to sleep till morning. But something had awakened him.

"Harry" a voice softly called to him.

"hmm…I'm" Yawn "Up"

When Harry awoke enough to recognize it was the middle of the night he stopped his movement to rise. 'Did I dream someone waking me up?' he contemplated

"Harry" Again the voiced crooned.

'I know that voice!' He realized abruptly. Oh, how he knew that voice!

"Harry, hurry…"

Harry jumped out of his nest of blankets and searched his balcony. Yet Harry couldn't see anyone. Eyes landing on his telescope his tutors had gifted him for his star-gazing studies; Harry grabbed it and searched the grounds.

"I'm here" the voice called to him.

And yes! Harry could see him. At the resort's maze, Harry could just barely make out a head peeking out from the maze's entrance. A long bearded face! It had to be him.

"Hurry…" The much missed voice called, sounding weaker.

It may have been because Harry had always trusted that voice. It might have been that Harry had always been shockingly ready to jump into adventures. It may have even been the fact that Harry had come to believe that no harm could come to him whilst on magical ground. For whatever reason Harry didn't consider to question whether or not he should grab his broom and soar towards the maze on the far left of the resort. Far away, from where anyone could hear him if he called for help.

As Harry flew, he questioned how Dumbledore had not been turned into a Muggle by magic. 'But then again.' Harry reasoned 'if anyone could do it Dumbledore could.'

Flying down, Harry landed on a grassy knoll in front of the maze. "Sir?" Harry called. The moon was not yet full and the light cast long shadows on the ground.

"In here, keep quiet…" Dumbledore's voice beckoned from inside the maze

"Sir, please is this real? Harry asks walking into the maze. Harry caught a flash of movement coming from further into the maze and hurried to catch up. "Sir-Sir why are you doing this?" Harry asked feeling hesitation for the first time. Why was Dumbledore hiding himself?

"Mustn't be caught, dangerous. Must move further down in, trust me, my boy." Dumbledore's voice called. Then Harry started to hear a crooning sound and Harry's uncertainties suddenly disappeared, a fog came over his thoughts and before Harry knew it he found himself hurrying after the voice and flashes of movement.

Finally, they had arrived to what, in Harry's past explorations, he knew to be the heart of the maze. A large fountain sat in the middle, depicting Hippocampsand sea nymphs playing in the sea. Water flowed freely and the rim of the fountain had been carved from the whitest of marble.

"Harry" Dumbledore's voice whispered behind him.

Whipping around Harry felt the air leave his lungs as he took in the horrifying sight before him! As the creature stepped out of the shadows, he at first had thought it was a Sphinx, but its face was that of a man. Cruel and cold with horrible eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. The creature had a body of a lions and what Harry had thought to been a man's beard had really been its mane. Worse its tail was that of a scorpion, dreadfully dangerous looking.

"What's wrong Harry?" The creature asked "Haven't you missed me Harry?" It mocked, voice changing from Dumbledore's pleasant tones to an awful rumbling growl.

"Who-Who are you?" Harry asked fearful for his life, for the first time in a little over a year. "Why did you bring me out here?" 'Oh Merlin, I have to get away!' Harry desperately thought.

"I have no name but once a man called me Leander. Let that be my name." The beast said showing off rows of too sharp teeth. "See how pale my mane looks, almost white, this is because I am the oldest of my kind." Leander declared with a shake of his head.

"W-What do you want." Harry demanded as steadily as he could. This monster scared him and since he had been in the company of all manner of beings and beasts, it said something to how frightening Leander was. Harry tried to discreetly move back, away from this wicked monster.

"I came a long way here young wizard, to make a decision." Leander said, seeming to stretch and shake his muscles in place."

"Enough tell me what you want!" Harry challenged, fear making him brash.

"Hahahahahaha, little wizard in such a hurry for your death." Leander taunted before pouncing.

Harry barely moved back in time to avoid Leander's claws! Frantically Harry threw a Blasting Charm at Leander but it had no effect. Leander stood in the same position amused at Harry's attempts to save himself. Before Harry could try something else Leander's scorpion tail shot forward and stabbed Harry in the shoulder.

"AAAHHH!" Harry screamed before he crumpled to the ground completely paralyzed.

'I can't move." Harry thought desperately as he tried to reach for his wand. Failing, Harry tried to yell for help but even his throat muscles were paralyzed so that all that came out was a pathetic wail.

'I-I can't breathe!' Harry thought as he started to panic. 'I'm going to die!'

"Now then little wizard, it is time for you to listen properly." Leander told him as he sat besides Harry, to gaze directly down into his eyes.

"It has been a year since it happened. I was eating a man…" Harry sucked in another gasped watching Leander smirk at the memory, his ghastly mouth stretched wide and gleaming full of sharp teeth. "When unexpectedly he began to speak, and not the customary monologue either mind you. Not the weeping to gods or pleadings for me to stop."

"He spoke of the end of Wizards, and the rise of the magical beings, except for one." Here Leander's horrible face twisted into resentment. "Why have you been left little Wizard, what are you?" Leander leaned down blocking out the moon light so all that Harry saw was darkness. Feel Leander's breath ghost across his face, smelling of blood and meat.

"You know I feel a pull towards you, young Wizard. I feel as if you came from my flesh. A cub." Leander told him sniffing at his face. "How odd that you should even smell like one of my own." Leander seemed truly perplexed. Before he sat back up and gave Harry a truly awful smile. Hideous eyes flashing in sick glee.

"Do you know why I am so old, young Wizard?" He asked Harry gleefully. "It is because I realized something in my youth; the young grow strong to overtake the old until they themselves are old and are overtaken by the next generation."

"Do you know why I am so old, young Wizard?" Leander asked more passionately and slightly manic. "It is because I have broken free of the circle, I ate my sons and any other young cub I came across before they could grow strong enough to overtake me!" Leander giggled, as if telling the greatest joke.

'He's insane, oh someone please help me!' Harry wished with all his being

"You are not yet strong, young cub. Should I gobble you up before you become a lion? The last wizard will surely grow up strong. Don't you see young cub. There is no other choice."

"Help me!" Harry called desperately but it came out scarcely a whisper, thanks to his paralyzed state. "Help me!" he gasped urgently as Leander began to sniff at his hand and croon softly to him. Placing one massive paw on his chest, claws digging into him.

"_Help me_!" Harry tried frantically, as Leander licked his hand and opened his mouth. A smile curving his lips up and wide apart.

"_Get Away From Him_!" Two voices hissed unexpectedly!

"AAAAHHHH!" Leander suddenly roared! Holding his back paw up off the ground and staggering to the side. In the distance, Hippocamps neighed in alarm having heard his wail and alerted the residents of a predator nearby.

"_Stay away from him_!" A Viper hissed at Leander. Its fangs out and flashing in the moonlight, while another viper crawled on top of Harry's chest, coiled up ready to attack. "_Go away nasty one_!"

"Damn little pests!" Leander roared in his fury, back paw already swelling at the bite site. "I'll…" But abruptly Leander stopped as lights and the sound of alarm went up in the resort. Leander gave Harry a sinister look, clearly wanting to finish him off but they would be searching for Harry now and by the time he took out Harry's vicious little snake protectors he might have time to slay him but not enough to escape capture.

"Do not think yourself safe, little wizard." Leander told him limping back away from him. "We will meet again." and with that promise Leander staggered off into the darkness.

"_Foul smelling beast_!" The viper on his chest, a female if Harry wasn't mistaken, spat after Leander.

They found Harry soon after. It had taken Harry three days to recover from the venom and the wound from Leander's sting. His party had been canceled in order for Harry to rest, which he hadn't minded after the incident. For the next couple of weeks Harry would find it hard to fall asleep.

He'd dream of sharp teeth and horrible eyes that mocked him. Dreams of Leander coming for him, calling with the voice of his former Headmaster. They never were able to discover how Leander had come to the island or where he had hidden if he still stayed on the island.

Finally on the day of his 15th birthday Harry decided to leave early. Uncomfortable with the excessively attentive guardians.

Before they had permitted Harry to do as he liked on the island, believing him safe. As long as Harry arrived on time for his training as well as his meals they had let him be. That had all changed. They hovered over him, shadowed his every move and insisted that he rest when he did not considered it necessary anymore.

There had been a lot of anger towards his current minders, for letting him get hurt, no matter how much Harry protested it had been his fault. "Yes, My Lord, you did make a bad choice. But you are still a child, and it is our duty to protect you. Your guardians grew complacent and neglected to place the monitor charms as is required." His contact in Greece had lectured him.

"What charm!" Harry had demanded scandalized. Apparently the Magical beings, worried with his reputation for getting into trouble, had decided that whoever was to be his guardian at each new location would place a monitoring charm that would give the caster a warning if Harry were ever in danger. And if for whatever reason they could not cast the charm they would assign someone, usually one of his attendants that week, to recast it on him every other day.

Harry had been upset with the thought of them casting spells on him without his permission; he had refused to speak to anyone for days. Then, once he had settled on another part of the world, Harry had been able to reflect on what had happened to him. He had for the most part, thought he had brushed off the whole incident as he done before with such events. End of the year life or death situations just happened to him, why break with tradition. Though this one had been a little late.

But as the weeks passed and the dreams continued, Harry found himself beginning to hate Leander. Hate him for making him want to leave the country where he could have seen himself living. Hate him for ruining his birthday. Hate him for the scar that he left on his shoulder. But most of all Harry hated him for using Dumbledore's voice.

Because if he never found Dumbledore, his last memory of hearing his voice would be of Leander using it to lure him to his death.

Now, that did not need to be the case. Dumbledore had found him! 'How!' Harry kept thinking 'How can this be possible!'

They had searched for him, searched far and wide. Information on Dumbledore's family had been easy to find. His father, surprisingly, had been sent to jail for attacking three boys and had later died during his time there. When Albus's mother and sister had died in an accident, Albus and his brother had gone their own ways. From there things became a mystery. Where he went how he made a living, how he communicated with his brother even, they could not find. But now here he was, asking Harry for directions to, of all things, the main offices.

No-one noticed a certain pair of eyes follow them as they made their way down the hall to the infirmary.

* * *

**_(Ouran's Infirmary)_**

After arriving, Harry had been able to control himself enough to express how he didn't need any help.

"Now, now I know boys tend to brush things off but it is better that you get yourself checked up." Dumbledore insisted as the doctor (not nurse, Ouran was wealthy enough for its own doctor and nurse) took his vitals. "You still look a bit peaky to me, so no harm done letting them check." When the doctor finished they declared him healthy but with a slight rise in blood pressure. The doctor went off to make a call leaving them alone.

"So then…" Dumbledore began again pausing awkwardly Japanese heavily accented.

"Ah…"

"Yes?"

"Y-You don't need to speak in Japanese Sir, I'm English. I was born in England Sir." Harry informed him seeing how Dumbledore's grasp of the language wasn't as fluent.

"Ah, how wonderful. I myself am British too! What a coincidental meeting." Harry almost snorted. 'You have no idea Sir!'

"You know I'm happy that I found another English speaker, for some reason I have never been able to fully grasp the Japanese language and that is odd considering I have mastered the Khoisan language.

"Khoisan, Sir?" Harry questioned never having heard of such a language before. Dumbledore gave him a mischievous smile before going off in a strange sounding language filled with different sounding clicks." When done, Harry could only stare at Dumbledore helplessly. "Ah, well that is something, sir."

Dumbledore chucked at his expression. "I spent quite some time in Africa, so it became necessary to become familiar with such a language." Dumbledore informed him. "Oh! I just realized something, my dear boy; I have yet to properly introduce myself." Dumbledore exclaimed looking very jolly.

"I am Albus Fiorello, and you would be." Dumbledore introduced himself reaching out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry offered his own hand out of habit but was dreadfully confused as to why Albus had lied about his last name. Did he not trust Harry or had he gotten it changed for some reason?

"P-ah no sorry, Harry Potter." Harry said offering his own hand, blushing at his mix up of almost introducing himself last name first.

"Gone a bit native have you." Dumbledore chuckled, blue eyes twinkling just as before. Then while still having a hold of Harry's hand Dumbledore gazed at Harry over his glasses. "Now then Mr. Potter, if you don't mind could you please tell me what happened out in the hall." Dumbledore's eyes were kind but sharp, compelling Harry to answer him.

Harry pulled his hand back and looked down at his lap. His hands unconsciously griped each other as he struggled to find a suitable lie.

"I wouldn't normally involve myself in something like this." Dumbledore stated. Again Harry had to stop himself from laughing. 'Nosy old man couldn't stop involving himself with everything!'

"But that was quite a serious reaction you had to me back there. It might help if you tell me."

"No-no its nothing like what you might be imagining, Sir." Harry stalled for something to say but then he impulsively decided that maybe the truth might be the best approach, for once in his life. "You see sir you reminded me of someone I once cared for very much, like a g-grandfather even, though we weren't related. He looked out for me after my parents passed away." Harry told him, voice strained, refusing to shed any more tears today. "You not only look a great deal like him, Sir, but you-you even sound like him."

"Oh dear, I see how that might have been a shock to you. I'm so sorry…"

"No, you don't have any reason to be sorry Sir; it was just as you said. A shock that's all." Harry reassured him locking eyes with him, not wanting to have Dumbledore apologize to him for something.

"Did he pass away very recently?"

"Years, Sir. I shouldn't have had such a strong reaction."

"No nonsense, I myself have lost loved ones and I know firsthand how the departed can still have a strong hold on us. I can understand." Dumbledore reassured. Then he made the decision to hand Harry his card. He felt for this boy for some unknown reason. It could have been the pain in the boy's eyes or maybe he reminded him of himself or maybe of the son that he and his dear husband, Domani Fiorello, could have once had if they had decided to adopt. Whatever the reason he pressed the card into Harry's hand.

"Listen Harry, I can see you are of the good sort, I'm only going to be in the country for a few more days but if you are ever in Venice or need help that's my phone number there." Dumbledore pointed, tapping the number on the card for Harry to see.

"Thank you Sir!" Harry said before the doctor returned.

"Alright Potter-sama please stay here and rest for a bit, we have contacted your guardian's and…" But before the doctor could finish Kasanoda had busted in through the door.

"Harry! Where is he!" Kasanoda cried out frantically. He couldn't see Harry sitting to the left of him on a bed (not cot but bed) slightly behind the doctor. "How hurt is he! What happened to him! Someone better..."

"Ritsu, calm down I'm right here." Harry called to him; bringing his hysterical questions to an end and getting his attention away from the now frightened looking doctor. 'Ritsu could get a little too intense.' Harry thought to himself, feeling a small smile tugging on his lips.

To the left of him Harry noticed Dumbledore appeared surprise at Kasanoda's entrance but he beamed happily at Kasanoda for the concern he showed for Harry.

"Well now I see your friend has arrived and you are clearly in capable hands, so I'll take my leave now." Dumbledore stated as he got up from his seat, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Now remember what we talked about, you are welcome come visit or call if you ever need help, understand."

"Yes, thank you Sir!" Harry said as he waved goodbye watching him leave. 'With this card I'll be sure to find out how he's really doing!' Harry thought to himself, already planning on sending his spies (snakes) in to make sure he was truly happy and well.

"Harry, what happened, I got a call from the fellas saying you had to be taken to the infirmary?" Kasanoda asked bring his attention back onto himself and away from the empty door. Kasanoda then noticed the tear tracks Harry had on his face. "What's this?" He asked gently tilting Harry's face up. A look of concern spreading across his face, while thoughts of revenge floated through his mind.

Harry shook him off and scrubbed at his face with his arms, feeling incredibly embarrassed now that the shock had worn off. 'I thought I was over this, Dumbledore just surprised me that's all.' "I'm fine Ritsu, nothing to worry about." Harry told him, hoping Kasanoda would drop the issue but knowing that they never did. Honestly it's not like he was a baby.

"Harry come on…" Kasanoda started a bit frustrated. 'Why won't he tell me what happened?"

"Yes something did happen but I'm fine, come on we're friends, you're not my babysitter. If I say something is fine then just drop it! OK." Harry replied a bit aggravated, then winced feeling bad for snapping at Kasanoda.

Sighing he turned to see Kasanoda looking upset but clearly trying not to ask any more questions. "It really was nothing; I would tell you if it wasn't. Trust me OK." Thankfully that seemed to reassure Kasanoda enough. They wound up going home early both feeling too drained after everything that had happened to continue with classes.

Plus Harry wanted to inform his contacts about the incidents with Dumbledore or Fiorello as he was now going by.

* * *

_**(Host Club)**_

While Kyouya like to think as himself as a master strategist and an expert in human behavior he would be the first to admit that sometimes there were individuals who stumped even him.

Tamaki had been one of those people and now it seem Potter was turning out to be another such individual. Kyouya had never expected for things to turn out this way. First he had of course researched Potter's back ground and that had given him almost nothing to work on besides the basics.

But when he had inquired about Potter's friendships or academic record it had all seem simple enough. Potter received average grades, he had no known friends and he had, gently, refused to join any clubs…reasons unknown. He had been described as a polite student by teaches and the few classmates that did recall Potter at all, said that he seemed very quiet and shy. Kyouya had also known that Potter had very potent but secret herbal cures and balms.

Potter having experience in self defense, or that he had a temper, or that he seemed to be best friends with a yakuza heir... Kyouya would have to sadly admit to not knowing. Which bothered him greatly, he had been ready to brush thing under the rug but now…

What could cause someone like Potter to lose control like that? Kyouya wished he hadn't seen Potter in the hallway. Wished he could forget his hunched shoulders shaking in silent tears.

'Damn it! If only he could make sense of Potter. One day a mysterious shy loner, the next a yakuza fighter with a temper and then in the same day he's a sad child needing comfort. How could someone be that complicated? It made Kyouya want to learn his story, when he couldn't really afford to waste the time on him. He should be focusing on how to acquire more funds for the host club! If he could get Potter to somehow agree to join the Host Club he could have kept him close by to study him…now it looked to be a hopeless cause.

'There has to be a way, maybe if we…."

"Hey Mom." Tamaki said interrupting his thoughts.

"What is it, Dad?" Kyouya asked, deciding to indulge his little game.

"This is just….Yes this is just a suspicion of mine but compared to me, who only spends time with Haruhi in the host club, do those devil twins, whom are in the same class as Haruhi, spend more time with her…and consequently, get more chances to get to know her more?"

"What? You just noticed now?" Kyouya asked with a small smile, really it should have been obvious to their Host King for quite some time now.

"AAAHHH!" Tamaki cried out, he hadn't noticed at all!

"According to my calculations." Kyouya began pulling out his handy whiteboard they always kept nearby. "Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi spend about nine hours together. You on the other hand, only spend about one or two hours at the club." Turning to Tamaki to make his final blow…ah point Kyouya finished with… "The truth is Tamaki, you are only involved in a mere 3% of Haruhi's daily life activities."

"I had no idea! I don't want to hear it!" Tamaki wailed, horrified at the idea of spending so little time with his precious daughter. Running to Haruuhi and pulling her close. "O'Haruhi! You should not spend any more time with those dishonest and depraved twins anymore!"

"Dishonest!" Hikaru protested feeling a bit insulted. 'Koaru was the only dishonest one!'

"Depraved!" Koaru protested feeling a bit insulted. 'Hikaru was the only depraved one.'

However Tamaki was already forming his own opinion on where the problems really came from. "Yes, I see. All faults lie on the fact that we have gotten distracted with this Potter fiend! We should have been focusing on the fact that you're hiding your gender as a girl from everyone!" Tamaki declared, fist clenched in disapproval.

"We must not let enemies of the Host Club (Harry and Kasanoda) distract us from out obvious goal." Tamaki cried tears streaming down his face. "Haruhi we must return you to the female population, so that you can have healthy female relationships and friends; that is Father's wish!"

'Good grief, what is his problem now.' Haruhi thought to herself with a sigh. 'Can't he be normal for once…wait Father?' "Who said you could call yourself my Father?"

"Change back, Haruhi! Daddy wants; Daddy wants you to change back!" Tamaki wept grabbing a hold of her once again.

"There's no need to hurry." Hikaru and Kaoru both pointed out. "Remember tomorrow is the physical examination, everyone should find out then."

"Physical examination?" Haruhi asked not having heard of it.

"Oh yes that is tomorrow." Kyouya thought out loud, more to himself than for the others sake 'the Potter quandary had really distracted me.'

"I guess…everyone will find out I'm a girl, huh." Haruhi acknowledges without any anxiety.

'Oh No, Not Good!' All the males in the host club thought at the same time.

"Don't worry Haruhi; at tomorrow's physical examination we will protect your secret of really being a girl! So that you can stay with Daddy!"

"Say what?"

"Alright men, we must start planning!" Tamaki declared already pulling out the blackboard and writing in bold black letters across the top.

Sign: The Great Strategic Plan to Hide Haruhi's Gender!

Haruhi decided it was a good time to head home...

* * *

**_(Back with Harry making a telephone call)_**

"That's right, Fiorello. He also mentioned that he spent time in Africa, someone check it out. Whatever information you can gather send it to me by tomorrow."

"Alright we'll get it done, My Lord." Shun one of his best detectives promised.

"Thank you, I appreciated it."

"Are you sure you are alright…" Shun asked, and really Harry couldn't help but role his eyes.

"Yes don't worry about it. It was just a bit of a shock. Honestly there wasn't any need to call you too."

"I respectfully disagree, My Lord. While in Japan, it is my duty to ensure that no harm comes to you, as your primary contact."

"This better not turn into something Shun-san, I don't want to be spotting pixies in the bushes acting as your spies again!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, My Lord…"

"Or sending your Kuda-gitsune to spy on me." Harry added just in case.

"…"

"I Knew It!" Harry exclaimed when Shun said nothing. "I have better not see that pipe fox of yours anywhere near Ouran. That's an order." Harry rarely liked to give such specific orders but if he didn't stop them now he knew, just knew that they would quickly go overboard.

"But…"

"No, end of discussion!"

Harry could hear Shun sigh in frustration on the other end, but really nothing had happened so far that warranted them acting so protective of him. They were going have to learn that he did not want them constantly babysitting him every day of his life.

Luckily Shun was good enough to change the subject. "You should be able to move into your new home this week. The modifications have been completed."

"That's great; I'm surprised it didn't take longer."

"Oh, and before I forget for tomorrows physical, we have requested your own private room."

"Thank you, that's great. I wouldn't want just anyone to be able to intrude on my physical examination…"

As the conversation went on, Harry had no idea he had just jinxed himself…

* * *

**End Note**: Thank you so much for all your great reviews! They have kept me going with this chapter…Not my favorite one, but I have BIG plans for the next one.

Also I want to bring back Leander, so tell me what you think of him as a bad guy, he is not the only one but I thought a magical being as a bad guy would be fun along with the others I have fun to torment poor Harry.

Lastly, I know no one really wonders where I get names but I do sometimes put some thought into them and I thought these were really good-

**Leander**: means Lion Man

**Fiorello**: means Little Flower…Dumbledore the bumblebee found his flower "husband" and took his last name.

Till Next Time...


End file.
